I Choose You
by TheMusician94
Summary: High School AU. Castiel Novak keeps having dirty dreams about the captain of the baseball team, Dean Winchester. Dean keeps having dirty dreams about the nerdy Novak boy who hangs around the art room a lot. Will they be able to keep those dreams a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_"Dean..." _

_ I gasped as Dean stood over me, a devious smile on his face. He knelt down in front of my naked body, eyeing me playfully. "Beg for it," he whispered, his words sending electricity throughout my entire body._

_ "Please, Dean...Please..."_

_ His smile grew as he bent down and started licking his way across my body. _

Castiel Novak was scribbling in his notebook that morning before school. He'd woken up to another dirty dream involving Dean Winchester, a baseball cap, and a bottle of chocolate syrup, and he knew he just had to write about it in his journal.

The problem was, Dean Winchester was one of the most popular guys in school, and captain of the baseball team. And Castiel had to keep reminding himself of that.

He tried everything to keep the other boy out of his dreams, but it didn't seem to work. What was it exactly that made him like Dean so much? Was it his rugged look (short, spiky hair and leather jackets did seem to be a turn-on for him), his athleticism on the school's baseball team, his 1967 Chevy Impala, or the fact that he played the electric guitar in a band? Whatever it was, It caught his attention, and unfortunately, everyone else's as well.

Dean was straight. He flirted and dated (and probably fucked) most of the girls in their grade, and everyone seemed to love him. Cas was a nerd. He had short, black, unruly hair and wore thick-rimmed glasses. He was 5'10", relatively average, and was usually found in the science lab or the art room. Cas had never physically spoken to Dean Winchester before in his life, so why the hell was Cas in love with this jock who didn't even know he existed?

He didn't know, but he really hoped he'd snap out of it soon.

Just as he finished writing, his older brother Michael called up to him, telling him it was time to leave for school.

"Coming!"

Castiel camed pounding down the stairs a minute later, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder, straightening his glasses.

"Geez, any longer and I'd have to call out a search and rescue," Michael said, patting his younger brother on the back. "Ready to go?"

Castiel nodded and followed his brother out to the car.

They drove in silence and Castiel let his mind wander, hoping that Michael wouldn't bring up their father or their current situation. After about five minutes, however, he noticed Michael glancing over at him every few seconds, and he knew the inevitable was coming.

"Cas..."

"Don't even say it."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to start talking about Dad. I know you already." He looked at his brother who was now focusing on the road. "And I don't want to talk about it. Dad took off, he left you to take care of us, what's there to talk about?"

And with that they were silent for the rest of the ride. It wasn't until they pulled up in front of the high school that Michael even said anything else to him. "Have a good day at school."

Cas didn't say anything as he hopped out of the car and headed into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was really thrilled with the response I was getting with this story over night and decided to write another chapter. Thanks to those that have followed and reviewed!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Cas..." Dean gasped as the other boy kneeled in front of him, gently sucking on his cock. "Fuck..."_

_ Cas hummed as he sucked, looking up at Dean with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Dean reached down and grabbed Cas's hair in his hands, tugging gently as kept going._

_ "More..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean Winchester woke with a start, looking around the room at his surroundings._ What was that?_ He never before had sex dreams about any guy, let alone Castiel Novak. Cas was considered a nerd, and he barely ever said two words to him. Why was he suddenly having dirty dreams about him?

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at his clock, noticing it was twenty minutes after seven. Shit. He was late.

At that thought, he threw off his blankets and hopped out of bed, running to his closet to pick out and outfit. Having no time, he settled for a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

He was a few weeks into his senior year of high school. After that, he would be heading to college in another state to study English. He told everyone that he was going to school for mechanics (cause that's what they would expect from him), and that's what he was originally going to do. But he found that while he enjoyed working on cars, it was really more of a hobby to him. He preferred to write, and he did so every chance he got. Dean couldn't wait to go to college. He would finally get the chance to be himself without judgement.

Dean finished dressing and ran a brush through his hair, messing with it so it spiked in just the right way. When he was sure it was perfect, he quickly brushed his teeth, grabbed his bag, and hurried down the stairs with the keys to his Impala in hand.

"Hey, Sammy," he said to his 13-year-old brother who was eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"It's Sam," he replied, taking a bite of his toast. Dean ruffled his brother's hair as he grabbed some toast for himself.

"I gotta go, I'm late. Where's Dad."

"Do you even have to ask?" Sam said with a solemn look.

Dean looked down before replying to his brother. "I'm sorry...will you be okay by yourself?"

"The bus is coming in a few minutes anyways. I'll be fine."

Dean ruffled his brother's hair, a small smile crossing his face. "Don't worry, we'll be out of this house soon enough."

Sam smiled sadly in return, and Dean wished he could've stayed longer to comfort him, but he was already late and would get in trouble if he didn't show up to class on time.

Dean said goodbye to his little brother, then headed out to his Impala, setting his bag on the seat next to him. "Hello, Baby." He rubbed the seat gently. "Lookin' good today. You know you're the most important girl in my life, right?". Dean had used that line several times on other girls he dated, but the only time he said it and meant it was when he was talking to his car. The Impala was passed down to him from his father, and he loved her more than anything. He never went anywhere without her. She truly was the most important woman in his life.

Dean started the car and headed to school, blasting AC/DC through the speakers. He drummed along on the steering wheel the whole way, until eventually he pulled into the school parking lot and turned the car off. He got out and stretched, then grabbed his bag and slung it on his back. "Here we go."

Dean knew he had to start putting on a facade in front of his friends. He didn't like most of them (partially because of their rude personalities) and he especially didn't like the way they treated other people. He'd gotten in trouble a few times for being associated with his friends whenever they did something wrong, and at one point there was talk of him being kicked off of the baseball team. But Coach Shurley straightened that out and got him back in no time. Still, Dean was cautious around his so-called "friends".

He started down the hall to his locker when he ran into his friends from the baseball team, Lucifer Novak and Benny Lafitte. "Deaaaan!" Benny shouted as he approached.

"Hey, guys," he said as he walked up. "What's up?"

Lucifer patted him on the back. "Dude, I have to tell you what happened with me and Meg Masters the other night."

"Meg Masters? No way."

"Yes way! And let me tell you, she has a smokin' hot body."

They began walking down the hall while Lucifer told him everything. Dean wasn't too thrilled. He didn't really care about Lucifer's one night stands, but he was good at faking it.

"Let me tell you, she gave me the best blowjob I've ever had, hands down."

Dean scrunched up his face in disgust. "Okay, I so didn't need to hear that. I have first period with her. Now all I'm going to be thinking about is her mouth being near your dick."

Lucifer laughed. "I'm just telling it like it is."

"You are the king, Luc!" Benny jeered with a pat on his friend's back.

They continued walking and joking around for a few more minutes until Lucifer and Benny stopped in the middle of the hall, a smile spread across their faces. "What?" Dean asked, until they gestured in front of them to a nerd with dark unruly hair and glasses. Dean gulped when he realized it was Castiel Novak. Shit shit shit shit.

Cas was Lucifer's younger half-brother. They didn't live in the same house, but they shared at least one parent. Luc never told them which, but they figured it was better not to ask. He was their friend after all.

Cas was gathering his books for the day at his locker, his hands now full. The smiles on their faces suggested that they weren't just going to walk away this time. Lucifer made it a mission to bully his brother everyday to remind people that though they were related, they were nothing alike and he wanted nothing to do with that nerd.

As they started towards Castiel, Dean looked away and tried not to meet their eyes, feeling embarrassed for having that little "wet dream" about him. Dean hung back as the two walked past Cas, seemingly nonchalant, and knocked his books out of his hands, laughing their way down the hall.

Dean bit his lip as he watched Castiel bend down to pick up his books. He couldn't stop thinking about the dirty dream he had that morning, involving the other boy. Should he help him? After a minute of fighting with himself, Dean bent down and started picking up a stack of books. "Here, you dropped these."

Castiel looked up at him, his icy blue eyes widening. For a moment they knelt like that, Cas's eyes burning a hole in Dean's skin. But then finally, Dean said, "I'm sorry about Benny and Luc...they can sometimes-"

Before Dean could even finish his sentence, Cas snatched the books out of his hands, and dashed down the hall in the other direction, leaving Dean kneeling there feeling dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel ran down the hall into the nearest bathroom and locked himself in a stall, sitting on the seat and letting out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Dean Winchester had just talked to him..._Dean Winchester_...the boy who had never said more than two words to him before. Castiel just couldn't believe it. He was very intent on avoiding the older Winchester until the embarrassment he felt melted away into nothing, but that changed when the older boy walked up to him and helped picked up his books.

Cas sighed. He supposed it wouldn't have been as bad if Dean had just been mean to him, but no. The boy picked today of all days to start being nice.

The bell for first period rang, and he sighed, knowing that he would have to go to English...the class he shared with Dean.

He checked to see if the coast is clear, then slipped out, carrying his books down the hall and slipping in the classroom before he could get in trouble for being late. He found an open seat in the front, and sat down as Mr. Dolan walked in to start the lesson.

"Okay, everyone. I need you to pass up your essays on To Kill A Mockingbird that are due today."

Castiel pulled out his essay and set it on his desk, then turned around to grab the essays from those sitting behind him.

Once all the essays were collected, Mr. Dolan collected them and placed him on his desk. "Okay. Today we're going to start our first project of the year." He grabbed a stack of papers and handed them out to each student. "Social injustice is the theme. Much like racism and slavery were important issues back in the 1800's and 1900's, you must pick one topic that would fall into the category of controversial in today's society, explain your stance on the issue, and explain why you believe this. You can do anything from making a video, to writing an essay."

Castiel thought for a moment. What subject should be pick? He could pick bullying...but that was such and overdone issue. It would be expected of him, especially considering he was a nerd who was bullied constantly.

Cas was so lost in thought, he almost missed the next thing his teacher said.

"You will be given a partner for this project, which I have already picked out for you."

_Great. Just great._ Castiel knew what would come of this. Every time he had a partner for one of his projects, he ended up having to do all the work because that's what his partner always expected of him.

"Castiel Novak, you will be partnered with," Mr. Dolan looked at his clipboard for a minute. "Dean Winchester."

_What?! _ Castiel whipped around in his seat and made eye contact with the older Winchester. Dean smiled sheepishly at him. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! I had writer's block for a while and I took a break. Then I rediscovered this story and just had to write more! Let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so going back over my previous chapters, I realized that my characterization wasn't that great. I seem to have a harder time getting into Dean's head as opposed to Castiel's. So I'm going to spend longer on my chapters to get into their heads more. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

Dean Winchester was sitting in his last period study hall with his feet propped up onto the empty chair next to him, listening to Benny and Lucifer talk about their plans for the weekend. He popped his gum casually (earning a stern glance every so often from Mrs. Steinwood) as Benny talked about his upcoming date with Lilith Fremont.

"I heard that she likes to go all the way on the first date," Benny said with a sly smile.

"Well, I heard that she's a prude who likes to tease people," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "She won't give it up on the first date."

"Says you."

Dean rolled his eyes as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The three stood up and headed out into the hall, following the masses out of the school to the parking lot.

"Dean, you never told us your plans for the weekend." Lucifer smacked the hand onto the Winchester's back.

"Yeah, man! You got any chicks you're taking out tonight?"

Dean chuckled. "Nah, man. I gotta look after my brother and work on this stupid project for English class."

"With that Novak kid?" Benny asked. "Man, that's rough."

Dean shrugged. "It's whatever. I need a good grade if I'm going to pass. I'll just be happy when the weekend's over. Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later!"

Dean turned and headed toward his car. The truth was that he was actually excited about working on the project. This was a chance to talk to Cas and figure out why he'd reacted the way he did earlier that day...okay, maybe he also wanted to talk to him to get to know him better...but not for any particular reason. He didn't have feelings for the boy...he was straight.

Dean popped open his back door and tossed his bag in, closing the door and leaning against his car. He'd told Cas briefly after class to meet him in the parking lot at his car, to which the other boy grunted and walked away in response. Dean didn't understand what exactly he did to Cas that made him treat him this way, but he hoped to find out soon.

A few minutes later, Dean spotted Cas walking in the distance, searching for the older Winchester and his car. When he spotted him, he headed over, his messenger bag hitting the back of his leg as he walked. Dean watched the boy, and noticed that the sweater that Cas was wearing early was tied around his waist, revealing a royal blue t-shirt underneath that showed off the small amount of muscle the other boy had. Dean smirked. He had no idea that that was what he was hiding under his sweaters and long-sleeved shirts.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said as the other boy approached.

"Hi," the other boy said, barely looking at him. "So where are we going to work on this?"

"Wherever you want."

Cas thought for a moment. "My house should be empty right about now."

"Alright, hop in." He turned and jumped into the driver's seat, starting his car. Once Castiel was inside and buckled, he pulled out of his parking spot. "So, where do you live?"

"On Rutherford Drive. It's just a few blocks away."

Dean nodded and turned out of the lot, driving in that direction. "So...uh...what was that all about...? Earlier I mean..."

Castiel was quiet for a moment. "Uh...nothing...I just was startled. I mean...you've never spoken to me before today...It was...weird."

Dean nodded. That made so much sense. "Yeah, I'm sorry," he said, glancing in the other boy's direction. "I just...I don't really like how Luc and Benny treat you." Wait, did he just say that? _Get a grip, Dean! You're not gay! _

Castiel looked at him, fear flashing in his eyes for a moment. "What I mean is," Dean continued, "I just don't think it's right to treat people that way." _That was close._

Cas scoffed and turned his attention to the window. The rest of the car ride was quiet, with Dean silently cursing himself for not saying the right thing. _Say something, idiot!_

They finally reached Cas' street, and Dean said, "Uh, which house is it?"

Cas pointed to a small, light blue, two-story house toward the end of the street. As they approached, Dean pulled into the driveway and shut off his engine.

"Good, Gabriel's probably at work."

"Gabriel?" Dean asked as he got out and followed Cas to the door.

"One of my older brothers," Cas replied as he unlocked the door. "He works at McDonald's."

"Oh," Dean replied. As the door opened, he looked around the house. The living room was painted blue, with a matching blue sectional and blue recliner. The flat screen TV was mounted on the wall opposite the couch, and the floors were hardwood. Dean nodded in approval.

"This is a nice place."

"Thanks," Cas replied as he climbed the stairs to his room and Dean followed.

Castiel's room wasn't much different from the living room. Aside from the furniture, the color scheme and floors were the same. His bed was on one side of the room with a small end table holding a lamp next to it. Against the wall adjacent, was his desk, with a bulletin board full of pictures hanging above it. His dresser was against the other wall, cluttered with his deodorants, cologne, and hair supplies.

"Is that your family?" Dean said, pointing to the bulletin board.

Castiel set his bag on the bed and turned. "Yeah, that's Michael, Gabe, Anna, me, and Balthazar.

Dean looked more closely at the people he indicated. Michael was tall and handsome, with dark hair like Cas and green eyes. Gabriel was much shorter (the shortest, actually) with brown hair, and the most mischievous look on his face that Dean had ever seen on anyone. Anna was a little shorter than Cas, with long red hair, and a warm smile. Her eyes conveyed a sense of peace and understanding. Balthazar was the same height as Cas, with short brown hair and some stubble. His face was full of laughter. Dean smirked.

"They seem nice."

"Yeah, I guess," Cas said.

Dean dropped his bag on the bed and sat down, leaning back onto the pillows. "Okay, so let's get started. What should our topic be?"

"First, let me make something to eat," Cas said. "What would you like?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Bacon cheeseburger. And fries!" He smiled wide.

Cas rolled his eyes, "I don't have that. How about a sandwich?"

"That'll work."

"Okay," Cas said, heading for the door. "I'll be right back. In the meantime, come up with some topic ideas."

"Okey dokey."

Castiel turned and disappeared down the hall. Dean smiled and leaned forward, pulling his notebook and a pen out of his bag. _Topic ideas...hmmm... _Dean snorted. What the hell was he supposed to come up with? English wasn't his best class. Half the time he would fall asleep. He wondered how he even passed the previous years.

Dean looked around the room as he tapped his pen and hummed AC/DC. His eyes fell on a book sitting on Cas' nightstand. _What's this? _He picked it up and started skimming through the pages. _Oh, a journal. _He smirked. _Maybe I can figure out what goes on in Cas' head. _

He flipped to the last page, reading the entry made just today. He raised an eyebrow and started reading.

_I gasped as Dean stood over me, a devious smile on his face. He knelt down in front of my naked body, eyeing me playfully._

Wait...what? Dean wasn't sure he read correctly.

_"Beg for it," he whispered, his words sending electricity throughout my entire body._

_"Please, Dean...Please..."_

Dean's eyes widened and he dropped the book. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Cas is having sex dreams with ME?! _

He shook his head. What the hell?

Just as Dean turned to put the book back, Cas walked in carrying a tray with two sandwiches and two cans of Coke on it. "I brought us some drinks-" He stopped when he saw Dean holding his journal, and slammed the tray down onto his desk. "Dean...what the hell are you doing?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I can explain," Dean shouted with wide eyes.

Castiel clenched his fists. He closed his eyes a moment and breathed deeply, before speaking again. "Explain yourself."

Dean dropped the book and started speaking a mile a minute. "Well, I was waiting for you to come back and I noticed your journal so I picked it up and started reading because I was hoping to-"

"Hoping to what?! Hoping to read my secrets and then go blabbing to the entire school to humiliate me?!" Castiel interrupted. "There are very private things in there! You have no right to read them!"

"I know, Cas, and I'm sorry," Dean said, getting up and walking over to the other boy. "I just wanted to know what it was like in your head-"

"Why?! Why do you need to know what I think about?!" Cas started to pass, running his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Cas, let me finish!"

"Why should I?!"

Dean grabbed Cas' arm. "I wanted to tell you...I read your last entry...the one about the dream..."

Castiel wheeled around and ripped his shirt from the other boys' grip. "WHAT?!" His face flushed hot with embarrassment. "Just...get out, Dean!"

"But-!"

"Get out!"

Dean dropped his hands, defeated. Then he grabbed his stuff and left the room as Castiel sat on the bed. Moments later, he heard the slam of the front door and the car door. Castiel heard the engine disappear in the distance before the first tear fell.

Later that night, Castiel was sitting in his room, finishing the rest of his homework and drinking a mug of hot tea. He'd stopped crying just after Gabriel and Michael came home, and stayed locked in his room ever since, only coming out to use the bathroom and make himself tea. He just couldn't believe what happened. He let his guard down, and Dean Winchester decided it was okay to read his private thoughts. He hated that boy.

As he finished his last Calculus problem, he heard a knock on his door. "Cas?" It was Michael.

"Yeah?"

Michael came in. "I wanted to talk to you." He closed the door and sat down on Cas' bed.

"What's up?" Cas asked as he wheeled around to face his older brother.

"Look, I know Dad leaving has been hard, but we need to talk about it."

Castiel rolled his eyes. _Not this again._ "No, we don't. I'm fine."

"Please, Castiel." Michael said, his face growing softer. "I'm worried about you."

Cas hated when Michael used the long version of his name. "There's nothing to be worried about. I'm okay, alright? Now, can I get back to my homework."

Michael stared at him for a moment longer, then sighed and stood up. "I'm done. There's no getting through to you." He headed for the door. "When you want to talk, I'll be here."

He slammed the door behind him, and Cas was left in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Sunday, and Dean hadn't heard from Cas since Friday night when they fought. Their project was due tomorrow, and he just knew that they wouldn't have it ready by then. He sighed. He knew he fucked up, but he didn't know how to fix the issue. He thought about going over to Cas' place, but he knew he'd feel embarrassed if one of his older brothers or his sister opened the door.

Dean was sitting on his couch, eating a bag of potato chips, and watching whatever junk was on TV to get his mind off of the whole situation. He slouched back as Sam walked in.

"Hey, Dean. Whatcha watching?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing really."

Sam grabbed a handful of chips and sat cross-legged on the floor. After a few minutes, he reached for the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey," Dean said. "I was watching that!"

"You just said you weren't watching anything!"

Dean rolled over and reached for the remote as Sam held it out of reach. "Well, I was watching that!"

Sam tried to move away, but Dean moved closer, squishing his brother under his weight as they wrestled over the remote. "Dean, get off! You're too heavy!"

"Yeah, right!" Dean smirked as he pulled the remote from his brother's hands. He got up and sat back on the couch, changing the channel again. "Now, don't touch the remote!"

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine. I'm going to get some popcorn." He turned and walked away.

Dean chuckled as he watched his brother leave. It was quiet for a moment, until he heard the front door slam open. Dean jumped and looked up to see his father, John Winchester, walking in.

"D-Dad?"

John grunted as he walked past, not paying any attention to Dean. He watched his father head into the kitchen, nearly walking into the doorframe as he did so. _Drunk...again._ Dean sighed. He just hoped John would make his way to his bedroom without bothering him or Sam.

A few minutes later, he heard something hit the floor in the kitchen. "Why are you making a mess?!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Dean stood and headed for the kitchen, in time to see his brother kneeling down and cleaning up the popcorn mess.

"You never fucking listen!" John lifted his foot, and shoved Sam in the shoulder, sending the younger Winchester backwards. Sam let out a cry as he fell back, and John lifted his foot again, kicking him in the ribs.

Dean ran towards their father and grabbed his arm. "Dad, no!"

John punched Dean in the face, and he fell back. "Don't you fucking touch me! I am your father, don't disrespect me!"

Dean clutched his face as blood poured from his lip. He looked up as John continued hitting and kicking Sam. With each blow, Sam screamed and cried more and more.

"Dad, stop!"

Dean stood up and pushed his father back, away from his little brother. He then punched John in the face. "Don't you ever put your hands on Sam again!" He screamed as he started dealing blows to his father.

Sam lay on the ground, clutching his stomach and crying. "Dean, stop!"

Dean was about to throw another punch when he heard Sam yell. He then looked at his father-drunk, unconscious, and bleeding-and dropped his hand. "Sam," he said, as he looked to the floor. "Pack your stuff, we're getting out of here."

Sam stood carefully and headed to his room, while Dean headed to his room to pack. Once he was finished, he grabbed Sam, and they left.

As they took off down the street in the Impala, Sam said, "Dean, where are we gonna go?"

Dean thought for a moment, and said, "It's a stretch, but I think I know one place we can go to."


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel was sitting on the couch, watching TV when he heard the doorbell ring. He'd been moping around all day, still embarrassed about what happened with Dean on Friday. He was dreading going back to school, for fear of being bullied, and he still didn't know what subject they were going to pick for their English project.

"Can you get that, Cas?" Michael called from the kitchen.

"Sure." Cas stood, headed for the door, and opened it to find Dean Winchester and a younger boy (he assumed was his brother) standing before him. "Dean?"

"Hey, Cas," Dean flashed a small smile. "Listen, I know you're mad at me and everything, but I was hoping you would be able to help. See, my brother Sam and I need a place to stay, but we have nowhere to go. Can we crash here? At least until we can find somewhere permanent?"

Cas said nothing for a moment. _Dean Winchester needs a place to stay...and he came _here_?_ "Uh, what about Benny's place...or Lucifer's...I mean, why here?"

"I just...I don't think they would understand..." Dean shook his head. "Please, Cas? Just one night?"

Cas was about to say no, when he saw the blood on Dean's lip. "Dean...what happened to your face?"

"I'll explain later...just...please?"

Cas bit his lip as he stared at the older boy. _I suppose it wouldn't hurt..._ "Michael?"

Michael came in from the other room, holding a dish towel and a plate. "Yeah, Cas?" He said as he looked from his younger brother to the two Winchester boys and back.

"Is it okay if my friend Dean and his brother stay for the night? They kind of need a place to stay just for tonight."

Michael looked at the two boys, and nodded quickly. "Yes, of course. Come right in."

Cas opened the door wider, and Dean and Sam walked in, the younger Winchester wincing as he went. "Is Sam okay?" Cas asked with a worried look.

"He should be, he's just in a lot of pain. Can he lay down on the couch."

"Of course," Cas said with a small smile.

Sam walked over and laid down carefully, resting back on the throw pillow.

"Come upstairs with me, I'll get you a wet washcloth for your lip," Cas said as he headed upstairs with Dean at his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later they were sitting on Cas' bed with their notebooks open as they tried to come up with a topic for their English project. Dean was holding the washcloth to his lip as Cas read off the different topic choices.

"Bullying."

"No."

"Okay, how about teen pregnancy?"

"Hell no!"

Cas rolled his eyes. "You know, it's kind of hard to pick a topic when you keep shooting down every idea."

Dean shrugged. "They're just aren't things I want to learn more about."

Cas set his pencil down and looked up at Dean. "What happened, Dean? You can tell me."

Dean sighed and lowered the washcloth. "It's...our dad. He's sort of an alcoholic..."

Cas closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Dean," he replied softly.

"Yeah, me too." He looked down at his hands. "He has a habit of coming home completely smashed and taking it out on us...especially Sam."

Cas placed a hand on his shoulder. "I...I'm sorry...no one should have to go through that..."

Dean shrugged. "It's no big deal...I'm used to it. I mean, ever since Mom died, he hasn't been the same...he started drinking every night...sometimes he'd disappear for days or weeks at a time..."

Cas didn't know what to say, so they sat in silence for a while. He felt bad for getting so angry at Dean over a stupid dream, and for writing the other boy off before he even knew him. _He's actually a pretty decent guy_.

"Listen, Dean...I'm sorry I got so mad at you for reading my journal."

Dean looked up at Cas. "No, I'm sorry. You were right...I had no right to look through it."

"It's okay," Cas said with a small smile. "So...uh...how much did you read?"

Dean's face flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...enough..." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh god..."

"And let me just say...that was some very vivid details..."

_Oh god oh god oh god_. "Uh...yeah...sorry..."

Dean chuckled. "No...it's okay...you didn't do it on purpose...besides...I'm flattered..."

"W-What?" Cas' eyes widened.

Dean coughed. "Uh...what I meant to say was...well...you may not have been the only one having dirty dreams that involved the both of us..."

"What?!"

Dean nodded. "Yeah...uh...I had the same problem..."

Cas was quiet. _Dean Winchester had a dirty dream...about_ me_?!_

"Dean...I...I can't believe it..."

Dean chuckled softly. "Neither can I." He flashed Cas a gentle smile, which made his stomach lurch nervously. _Damn you, Dean._

Cas ran his fingers through his messy, black hair. "It's funny, because neither of us have really spoken to each other before this project popped up. And yet, we had these dreams."

"Just because we've never spoken," Dean said quietly, "doesn't mean I never noticed you."

"Wait...what?" Cas looked the other boy's serious expression.

"It's true...I mean...I've always noticed you there...from the day I first saw you back in elementary school."

"You...you did?"

"Yeah..." He smiled. "I'd never forget the nerdy boy with the messy black hair and bright blue eyes."

Cas blushed and looked down. "You're the first."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing."

When Cas lifted his head, Dean's face was inches away from his. At this distance, Cas could count every freckle on the other boy's face. _Holy shit._

Cas closed his eyes and leaned forward, his lips pressing on Dean's. Cas relaxed and leaned into the kiss. A few moments after they started kissing, they heard a voice trailing up the stairs.

"Dean? Where are you? I'm starving!"

Dean pulled away. "Shit, Sam..." Cas blushed as Dean stood, heading for the door. "I'm coming, Sam!"

Cas bit his lip. Did he really just kiss Dean Winchester?

"I'm gonna take Sam to get some food. Wanna come with?"

Cas sat, dazed for a moment as he thought about what happened. He really did just kiss Dean Winchester.

"Cas?"

"Huh?" Dean's voice had interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, yeah, sure." He smiled and stood up, grabbing his jacket off of the chair near his desk. "Let's go."

Dean nodded as the two headed out the door and down the stairs.


End file.
